A SECRET SHARED
by sarupetto
Summary: What made Hyoubu decided to order the Limiter himself? Since it seemed to be quite a unusual thing to happen for the people on Catatastrophe. Contain mild cursing.
**NOTE: This happened before Hinomiya got his Limiter. It was what made Hyoubu decided to order the Limiter himself.**

 **Enjoy ~~**

It is a few days after Hinomiya has joined PANDRA. Today is the free day where everyone is allowed to go into town using the portal. However, they must move in a group as threats are everywhere for espers.

Hinomiya, Hyoubu and Yugiri are in one team. As usual, both men don't really have a plan but to follow where the small girl wants to go.

Well, that is the plan until Hinomiya wakes up to stomach cramps. As soon as he is awake, he curls into himself, hands gripping the sheet and putting pressure on his midsection. He groans.

"Damn it, it's early," Hinomiya grumbles.

Actually, Hinomiya has been having side effects of being an incomplete esper. Just like his eyes indicate, inside his body, some are free of esper power. Therefore, from time to time, his body components of opposing type clash within him, causing him extreme stomach ache. In fact, there is a constant uneasiness in his stomach every day. The worst of all is usually at the end of the year.

However, this time it comes early. Before, whenever it has come to this stage of pain, he never gets out of his room. The USEI also never knows why he always goes AWOL during that particular month. The USEI never investigates though as though pretending to give him that one privilege.

Another wave of pain makes Hinomiya groans as he bites his lip to stifle his scream. He can taste the blood spilled from the cut on his lip. Crawling to the bedside, he stumbles to his feet. One of his hand remains on his stomach. Stumbling towards the bathroom, he grabs his towel along the way and shuts the door. He turns on the bath before opening the medicine cabinet and searches for the medicine that should suppress his pain for a period of time. Fortunately, just a simple painkiller is enough to last him an hour or two.

He swallows three pills which would last him four to six hours depending on the severity of the pain. Then, he dips himself in a bath filled with unusually warm water to soothe his pain more. The relief is so palpable that he relaxes instantly and almost falls asleep when his bathroom door is suddenly being knocked upon. He startles.

"Hinomiya, we'll be leaving in ten minutes. Meet us at the deck," Hyoubu's voice says.

Hinomiya groans. He grumbles in agreement. There is silence from behind the door and he thinks that Hyoubu has left already.

"Are you okay?" the voice suddenly asks.

Hinomiya gasps, eyes widening as alarm blares in his mind. He quickly composes himself as he gets out of the bath and covers himself with the towel. He looks in the mirror to check his mask. He curses when he sees a bit of wariness in his eyes.

"Hinomiya? Should I come in or are you going to answer me?" Hyoubu threatens. His voice contains suspicions.

Hinomiya whips around, strides towards the door and opens it, standing face to face with the Major of PANDRA.

Hyoubu looks at the dripping man and realises the tired look on his face and the subtle slumps of his shoulders. The sharp alertness of the man in front of him is gone. That makes his curiousity heightens and a part of him is worried for Hinomiya.

Hinomiya tries to smile, but judging from the narrowing of his leader's eyes, he guesses that he fails. He sighs, one hand ruffling his hand in defeat before he walks past Hyoubu towards his wardrobe.

"It's nothing. Just a little nightmare," Hinomiya replies with a dull tone. He chuckles but there is lack of humour as he continues, "Even grown up has nightmares, you know."

Hinomiya ignores the piercing eyes currently burning his back as he puts on his clothes. He has no energy for arguments. Once he is done, he turns around and raises his eyebrow.

"Well, are we going or not?" he asks.

Hyoubu remains silent as he continues to look at the military man from up to bottom and up again as he assesses every little detail. He frowns. Something is definitely wrong with Hinomiya, but he suspects the man will not spill the truth. Deciding that there is only one solution to this problem, he straightens.

"Our plan is changed. You will stay here while I accompany Yagari," Hyoubu says.

Hinomaya startles.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"You are definitely not up for this, so you will stay, but by the time I get back, I expect you to get better already. If not, don't even think you can lie your way out again," Hyoubu states.

"Wait, I'm fine. Let me go with you," Hinomiya begs albeit without actual effort.

Hyoubu just turns away about to close the door when he adds, "This is an order. Stay." He then disappears behind closed door.

Hinomiya looks astounded at the door for a few minutes before he slumps in defeat and stumbles towards his bed, letting his body falls onto it and falls asleep instantly. He sleeps fitfully despite having no dream.

The next time he wakes up, it is due to a sharp cramp in his midsection. He wakes up with a gasp. He whimpers as he curls tight into a ball. Tears escape in reflex. He looks through his blurry eyes at the clock on the wall. He expects about four to five hours at least have gone by, but it is only two hours. He moans in despair. This means that the pain is way stronger than ever and judging from the current one, it is just getting more severe.

A sudden thought comes. He turns around to face the door and realises that it is not locked.

"Oh, come on!" he grits through his teeth.

He doesn't want anyone to know about his condition. It is enough that people already look down on him for being an incomplete. He doesn't need any more pitying or disgusted looks from them.

He crawls towards the edge of the bed. When he changes into a sitting position, the pain intensifies.

"Fuck!" he curses.

However, he has to lock the door. Leaning himself against the wall while one hand keeping pressure on his stomach, he ambles towards the door. The moment he manages to secure the lock properly, he lets himself fall to the floor, curling into himself. There is so much pain. He can't help but cries as he is reminded of his status as an incurable incomplete. He stays in that position for almost an hour before his pain subside a little, allowing him to get himself into the bathroom. He swallows another three pills before bringing the bottle along as he lies on the bed.

Once the pills kick in, he relaxes. He feels so tired, his body drained by having to endure the massive pain. However, he can't even fall asleep, so he lays unmoving by the bed, looking at the ceiling. When that makes him bored, he looks at the clock, the ticking makes him a little bit soothed.

But then, just after an hour, the pain comes back in triple. It is so painful that his body goes taut in a bow, muscles cramping all over as he gasps out a silent scream, eyes widening, unseeing. He can't think as his body trembles in aftershock after the jolt of pain. He reaches for the still opened bottle of painkiller, but he can only knocks it, making the bottle spills the content out onto the floor. He pants. He can feel himself blacking out. In a way, that makes him relieved but a part of him wonders if he is nearing his death.

'But then, that won't be so bad. I won't have to deal with people anymore' he thinks.

A second before he is completely out, a face appears in his eyes with a smirk now so familiar and sometimes grudgingly soothing.

"Hyoubu," he whispers out his consciousness.

In the town, Hyoubu jolts. He whips his head towards the direction of the Catastrophe. Dread fills him as hears that soulless voice.

"Major?" Yagari asks confused.

Hyoubu turns towards the small girl. He looks at his three loyal espers that he and Yagari crossed path about an hour ago. He crouches down and smiles reassuringly at the girl.

"Yagari, I need to get back to the ship. Why don't you go with Magi and the others?" he asks.

Yagari looks reluctant but nods her head. Hyoubu smiles and ruffles her hair affectionately. Then, he looks at his friend.

"Look out after her. I'll be back soon," he says.

When Magi nods his confirmation along with the other two, Hyoubu disappears.

He reappears directly in front of Hinomiya's door. He did plan to just teleport himself inside, but decides to stop himself. He knocks on the door and calls the other man's name.

Silence.

He repeats and still there is no answer.

"Hinomiya! Open the door or I'll just teleport inside!" he shouts.

A weak reply has him quickly teleport inside. What he sees make the earlier dread doubles inside him. He rushes towards the unmoving Hinomiya.

"What happened?" he demands.

Hinomiya opens his mouth to answer but is stopped by a fit of cough. He can't move his hand to cover his mouth, causing a sliver trail of saliva to trail down his chin and onto the bed. He grimaces. He tries again but this time asking for water.

Hyoubu quickly obliges along with vanishing the trail of saliva with a wave of his hand. When that is done, the esper leader rearranges Hinomiya into a more comfortable position at the centre of the bed, sits on the bedside and waits for the man to catch his breath first before asking again.

"It's...a side...effect...for being...incomplete. ...I...There is always...a constant...discomfort in...my stomach...but...I would...have a fit...a severe one...at the end...of the...year...but...this...it comes...early," Hinomiya explains between his breath.

Hyoubu narrows his eyes.

"Are you saying you've been suffering from this kind of pain since you were young?"

"It's not...this severe. Usually...the painkillers...manage...to stop the pain. This is...the first...time I...black out," Hinomiya says.

"I see. So, that explains the pills. I'm going to ask for help. Are you okay already?" Hyoubu asks.

Hinomiya panics.

"No!" he shouts, sitting in reflex which in turn gives him another fit of cough. "I'm... fine. I'll be...fine," he coughs.

Hyoubu looks sceptical. Hinomiya takes a deep slow breath before he is able to talk normally again.

"Look, just, don't tell anyone. I don't even intend to tell you," he says.

Hyoubu narrows his eyes making Hinomiya sighs.

"Look, it's not because of you. I never intend to tell anyone. Anyone. So, just drop it. I'll be fine. I've got the painkillers," Hinomiya explains.

Hyoubu chuckles darkly.

"And that works perfectly well for you now. I can sure see that, don't I?" he asks sweetly.

Hinomiya huffs.

"What else do you want me to tell you?!" he aks desperately.

"Why don't you start at why you never tell a soul?" he asks.

Hinomiya snorts before he looks down in solemn. He fists the sheet.

"Who? The humans hate me. The espers belittle me. My parents..." Hinomiya stops, shakes his head and continues, "I have no one, Hyoubu. I am useful to you, but that's just it, isn't it?" He laughs tiredly, covering his eyes with his palms. "Nobody cares. I am an incomplete and even the fact itself seems to deny my very own existence with this pain. I'm...just...there's just no one, Hyoubu," Hinomiya finishes resignedly, looking at his covered lap.

They both become silent for a while, Hyoubu, in contemplation and Hinomiya, due to mentally and physically drained.

Then, Hyoubu suddenly gets up. Hinomiya remains looking down.

"Very well, I promise to stay silent. However, enlighten me. Does it mean that you won't suffer if your power is gone?" Hyoubu asks.

"Yes, theoretically, but that would be impossible," Hinomiya answers.

"Perhaps," Hyoubu says.

"Huh?" Hinomiya says confused, finally looking at the other man.

Pity tugs at Hyoubu's heart at the tired and battered look Hinomiya is unconsciously showing to him.

"Never mind, just rest then. I'll bring in food since you don't want to let anyone knows," Hyoubu states.

"Uh, thanks, but you don't really have to. A day or two without full course food is fine. I have my bread stock. Besides, I've had worse when I was detained in the prison," Hinomiya explains.

Hyoubu ignores the other man as he uses his power to put back the pills inside the bottle and vanishes it.

"I'll bring a better medication. Also, as long as you're on this ship, you're under my protection, so, just be a little good boy and rest," Hyoubu says.

Before Hinomiya can say anything, the white haired man disappears. He sighs, but he could not deny the warmth of being cared for that fills his being. He allows himself to bask in it for a little while before he pushes that feeling deep down inside.

No. No matter what, he is a spy on mission. For the first time, his existence has a purpose. He will finish his job.

A few days go by before he is asked to kill on that particular night. It is also the day he is given the Limiter. It is the most meaningful night he ever has because after that, when he is allowed to turn his Limiter on, the constant nagging feeling in his stomach disappears. Although the pain has started to appear more frequent, with the help of the limiter and the new painkiller, he manages to stop the pain faster. It is a wonder why he did not think of this before.

And that is how Hyoubu decides to order the Limiter himself, giving other related reasons to his shipmates while keeping the real main one to himself as promised.

 **Done ~~~**

 **So, how is it? This is my first attempt in coming back to fanfic.**


End file.
